Knives, Crossbows, and Wine
by callmesophiya
Summary: Marian and Alexia are twins. They were joined at the hip until Alexia decided to join the Kings army at the beginning of the Blight, leaving Marian to help the rest of the Hawke family flee to Kirkwall. This is the story of their reunion and how the deadly Hawke twins take over Kirkwall with the Band of Misfits.
1. Chapter 1

I've tried a story on here once before and it was a Dragon Age fic too, but my muse disappeared almost as soon as I posted it. So it was left untouched and will probably never be finished.

But I'm back again. Hopefully my muse sticks around.

This story has sat on my computer for quite sometime and I was interested on how it would be received. I like it. I was just wondering if others would also.

I know nothing about this site and spelling/grammar is not my strong suit. So if you see something fudged up, let me know!

I only own my Oc and some of the changes in plot. Everything you recognize is not mine.

That's really all I have to say...soooo. Yep. *Cough* Oh just go read the story already!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was unexpected. Inevitable, but it still blindsided me. I thought the blight had taken them from me, but then again we're Hawkes. We're survivors. So in hindsight it probably shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did that night. The second I stepped over that threshold Fate had already taken hold once again. I was about to be reunited with a family I thought had died and a new stronger family would begin to grow in the heart of a city racked with danger and on the verge of destruction. A city that would be shaken by the reuniting of the older Hawke twins. Unaware as I was I had simply needed a drink and The Hanged Man seemed as likely a place as any.

I was sat at the dirty bar, sipping the ale that would be better spent on the floor than in my cup. The sounds where mere background noise to my mussing. I was sore, tired, and have been for quite some time.

My life had took a turn I didn't expect. I had left my family to join the Kings army. It was at Ostagar that I ran into Solona Amell. A long lost cousin that I had only met a few times in our younger days before she was taken to the Circle. We spent our time at Ostagar acting like kids again. Getting into all sorts of trouble and getting others in trouble with us, but it brought a certain Light to the old Keep. A light that was sorely needed at that unfortunate time and Ducan and King Kailan didn't have the heart to reprimand us because their was a twinkle in the soldiers eyes that wasn't there before. Although when we had the war hounds chasing us down the halls of the Keep and ran straight into the King, Loghain did give us a good tongue lashing, but its threat was lessened by the Kings laughs as he wrestled with the dogs.

Those were better times, lighter times. I saw the King die and then Duncan.I swore then that I would have Loghain's head on a pike before the Blight was over.

I took a large gulp of the disgusting ale at that thought.

The soldiers that had fled the loosing battle scattered in different directions and I ended up in the Kocari Wilds surrounded by dark spawn. That was my first interaction with Morrigan. Of course not the last, for we became very close over the course of our adventure. It wasn't easy to garner her trust or get past her hard view on life, but I care for her dearly. I looked for her after the Archdemon laid dead, but she had disappeared as if in thin air. I have hope still that I will cross paths with one of my dearest friends once more.

But after Morrigan and I dispatched all of the darkspawn we stared at each other in a tension filled silence. Until she turned and walked away. My only option was to follow her hoping she was headed to safety, so I did. She eventually led me to an old run down shack where I ran into Solona and Ally. And of course Flemeth. When she laid eyes on me I shivered at the intensity and the vast knowledge in her eyes. She told me something that I still don't understand. "The ground will shake where you walk. Your influence in every corner. Your hand in every great battle. Interesting, don't you think? But then again, even a pebble could make waves."

Solona , Ally, Morrigan and I all left the Kocari Wilds under the watchful gaze of Flemeth. We eventually gathered many more strange additions to our impromptu family.

Leliana a chantry sister and skillful bard who is sweet and deadly at once joined our band first after a "vision" told her to help us. I'm not sure I believe all of that, but then again, at the time, we were not in a position to turn away help. When I left Denerim she told me she was staying and going to help Alistair till he got settled into his knew position as King. I assume she is still there. Ally needs all the help he can get, especially with Anora.

Sten was the next addition and his stoic personality threw me off at first along with him killing an entire family, but as I wheedled more information out of him, Solona got is Asala back, and Morrigan learned about his fondness for cookies he became a very warm and caring. He called me and Solona, Kadan. He invited me to Par Volen after the war. I intend to take him up on his offer as soon as I am able. The Qun and the way of life of Qunari is interesting and normally I would jump at the chance of a promised welcome, but The trip would tire me out too quickly at this point.

Then there is the war hounds Rusco and Raina. They're large and imposing Mabari. Their color a black that's shines a deep red in the sun. Rusco imprinted on me during Ostagar and he is currently snoozing at my feet. The only reason he was allowed to stay in the Hanged man was because a drunk got a nice nip in the arm from Rusco when he got too close to me and the owner was too afraid to get close enough to force us to leave. Raina imprinted on Solona and is now traveling with her and Zevran to Antiva.

Zevran was a surprising addition but not an unwelcome one. I fully agreed with Solona when she decided to bring him along. I believed his pledge to her and it's obvious my assumption was correct because it wasn't too long after I noticed fondness and eventually love growing between them. He would do anything for her, and her him. They are a cute and saucy couple. They wouldn't tell me their plans in Antiva, but I offered my aid to their quest nonetheless. They would simply need to send a letter and I would be at their side. I owe my life to them ten times over, as they owe me.

Wynn was a strong old woman that had a habit of judging to quickly and mothering the rest of us. A spirit of Faith saved her in the Circle Tower and she doesn't have much time left. She decided to spend the rest of her days at Denerim acting as an ambassador between the Circle Tower and the Kingdom.  
We ran into Oghren at the Frost Backs and he was a drunken old sod who could heave his giant battleaxe with agility even at his drunkest. Oghren stayed at the kingdom simply because he didn't want to go back to the Frost Backs. He told me he was going to help turn the Kings army into true warriors. Or at least that's what I think he said, he was slurring quite a lot.

The combination of the greatest armies of Fereldan was only a feat Solona could pull off. She earned the title Hero of Fereldan justly. I don't think Thedas would of survived without her stepping up.

She's the reason I was in Kirkwall in the first place. She knew I was soul tired and told me of her old family estate here and suggested I come here to heal. That I would be welcomed. How unfortunate that this place had changed from the stories she told and that the estate had been bartered away by my drunk uncle in a game of Wicked Grace. Kirkwall was over flowing with refugees from the Blight and although it is at an end, they don't have enough money to barter a ship back to their home land. The only reason I was let through the front gates was because of a strongly worded letter from Ally to the Viscount. It's nice to have friends in high places.

Now I'm sitting in a smelly old tavern with my trusted Mabari at my feet, a pint of disgusting ale, a heavy heart, and no place to go. I'm beginning to think I should just turn around and go back to Denerim. Or try my luck at the long trip to Par Volen.

My musings were cut short and the sound of the tavern went into sharp focus when a name was yelled across the crowded bar.

"Hawke!"


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2!

Had a few issues with posting this chapter simply because I have no clue what I am doing.

But anyways...

I don't own anything yada yada yada

Now go enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

My name was shouted across the tavern.

"Hawke!"

I jumped to my feet a spun around with cat like quickness. My sudden movement caused Rusco to jump to his feet in alarm with his ears pushed to his head and ready for whatever was to come.

I glanced around the tavern quickly looking for a threat when I noticed a familiar face. It was a woman with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her moves were sluggish and her eyes heavy. She was drunk.

It can't be.

The man who yelled was moving towards the woman and she wouldn't be able to move quick enough to protect herself. Her friends surrounding her moving just as sluggishly. The man pressed a dagger to the woman's throat and everything froze.

"You think you Fereldon scum can traipse all over Kirkwall and disrupt my business! I will have your hide for this Hawke!"

I moved quickly, without thinking. My daggers in hand, Rusco moving quick and quiet at my side. I yanked the man backwards making him stumble head first over the table behind him. Rusco and I took up position in front of the woman.

Not just any woman. _My sister._

Rusco was letting out a low threatening growl, bearing his teeth. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew who I was protecting and who was the threat. I can always count on Rus.

The man clambered to his feet with a dagger in his hand.

"Another sodding Fereldan." He spit and charged me.

I ducked under his dagger while simultaneously twisting my body and his dagger hand behind him. I put pressure on his wrist till he dropped his weapon. I kicked it to Rusco and he put a paw on it growling while I pressed one of my daggers to the mans throat. It all happened in mere seconds.

"Threaten my family again and I will have your head on a pike as I had Loghains." I threw the man to the floor a few feet away from me and glared. "Run back to darktown and lick your wounds. I don't want to see you again."

My threat and Rusco slowly stalking towards him got the man up and out of the Hanged Man quicker than I thought he could move. I slid my daggers back into their place and patted Rusco on the head when he pranced over to me with his tongue rolling out to the side. He was proud of himself and it caused me to chuckle. Conceited little mutt.

It was only after I reached down for the mans forgotten dagger and inspecting its shoddy workmanship that I felt eyes staring at me. The tavern had went back to normal after the man fled, but it was the eyes of my sister and her band of misfits that I felt.

I glanced up at her and gave her a shy smile while scratching the back of my neck. "Hello Mar."

I was suddenly engulfed by the shaking arms of my twin. I buried my head in her neck and tried to hold in my sob.

Marians voice was shaky. "Lex."

She only said my name and the tears started flowing. She pulled away and matching tears were on her face.

"I thought you were dead." We both said at the sametime. It caused us to smile in remembrance and relief. We had practiced talking at the same time when we were younger and it was nice to know although years had passed and some things had changed, not everything had.

We embraced again and didn't let go until a slight cough and the call of "Hawke" caused us both to turn and utter "What?" with cocked eyebrows.

It was a dwarf with a glorious head of blonde hair and a impressive hairy chest. The dwarf cocked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly at our actions.

"I think we should move this to my room. There is eyes and ears everywhere and I think this unexpected reunion should happen without stranger eyes."

I glanced around and saw nearly every eye on the two of us. Rusco didn't like it much either for he bristled and growled lowly at the closest patrons.

Mar grabbed my hand and dragged me to a nice little room that I assume is the dwarfs. I glanced around noticing small things but I was quickly brought out of my inspection by my sister wrapping her arms around me again. I squeezed her back tightly and then pulled away and smiled brightly at her. I hear the dwarf ask the bar maid to bring a new round of drinks for everyone.

"Sit." Mar ordered and I practically fell into the seat behind me in exhaustion. The adrenaline of the fight and the reuniting of my sister was wearing off and since I still hadn't fully recovered from the war, it hit me hard. It caused Rusco to whimper and lay his head in my lap. I absentmindedly scratched his head while trying to avoid my sisters eyes.

It was silent until the bar maid brought our drinks and I inwardly cringed when I reached for mine still tasting the forgotten ale I left at the bar on my tongue. I took a quick gulp and smiled lightly at the taste of the smooth wine as it sailed over my tongue. I glanced up at the dwarf and he smirked knowingly. Our staring was interrupted by Mar.

She had moved a chair right next to mine and she was leaning forwards. We were inches apart.

"Are you OK Lex?"

I sighed heavily and gave her a weak smile. "A lot has happened since I left home to join the kings army."

She cocked an eyebrow, but it must have been a twin thing because she didn't push. She just glanced down at Rusco and cooed."Who is this gorgeous boy?"

Rusco cocked one ear towards her and let the other flop down on his head. His tongue slid out one side of his mouth as he smiled at my sister.

I smirked as I spoke. "This is my loyal Mabari, Rosco. He has been at my side since Ostagar." A twinge went through my heart when I uttered that name. I suspect everyone noticed. In fact I'm sure because the next words were spoken by the dwarf and they had a sense of consolation to it.

"Well normally I wouldn't let a mutt into my home." I cocked an eyebrow at him and Rusco turned and yipped an indignant bark. "But such a loyal companion owes as much respect as the next." The dwarfs smile warmed when I gave him a small shy smile of thanks.

Marian chuckled. "Let me introduce you!"

The introductions were quick and my sister only told me their names. There was a reason she only gave me their names. She was testing me. When we were alone she would question what I knew about them. While mages run in my family, I am not one, but I am gifted. I have keen insight. I can look at a person and know them. I won't know their deepest secrets, but I can hazard a guess and get close. I can tell what kind of person they are, their beliefs, their preferences. If they are speaking the truth or not.

It's not the only thing I can do, but is the most useful.

My sister pointed at the blonde mage, Anders who smiled politely at me. He was nervous. Curious. He was a healer, but their was a darkness to him, but it wasn't always there. It was once the purest of light and somehow it was twisted and warped into a darker form. My eyes narrowed at the slight blaze of electric blue in his eyes. A challenge. But then His eyes widened as if he realized what I saw and confusion filled his aura. I would watch him. Something didn't sit right with me when he was around.

Then there was the Rivani pirate. Her clothing of choice pointed that out to me quickly. She was dark skinned and gorgeous. She smirked at me and dragged her gaze down my body. I smirked back enjoying the appreciation in her eyes. She was free with her affections, but not her heart. She's been hurt. Badly. She is secretive, but loyal when someone deserves it. I can see she is hiding something important. It's in her eyes. A heaviness, a guilt, wariness.

The little blood mage Merill. My gift pointed out that darkness the second I looked at her. While blood magic is the worst kind of magic, I see innocence in her eyes. A naiveté. She was young. Not age wise, but in life. She smiled widely at me and waved enthusiastically. She was bouncing in her seat and changing glances between Rusco and I. I suspect she would have exploded if it wasn't for the gentle hand of Isabella that distracted her. The gentleness of the pirate only proved my impression of her.

Then there was the mysterious white haired elf with the lyrium markings. I'm not a mage, but the lyrium in his veins pulled at me. Fenris. Little wolf. He was shut off. Walls so high even I couldn't climb over it with my mind. I frowned as I looked into his eyes. He lost part of himself and what's left is broken. He is beaten down, tormented, afraid. But he is healing and if the way he looks at my sister is any indication, Marian is the main catalyst for his repair.

The last in the room was the dwarf. Varric. He smiled and nodded at me in a very roughish way. His strong jaw, amazing chest, and the openness of his smile where utterly distracting. So distracting that my reading of him wasn't as well as the others. I knew he was a rouge with a silver tongue. Quick wit. Accepting and hard to anger. That's as much as I could get. His smirk grew minutely, but I caught it and looked away quickly. I had stared for too long and I had to fight my blush down.

He spoke with a smooth drawl while looking at Marian. "You never said you had a twin Hawke. I didn't even know you had another sibling besides Sunshine and the Kid."

I cocked an eyebrow. He likes nicknames. The only way I'll find out who this dwarf really is by getting to know him like anyone else would do and it is grating.

My sister reaches over and grabs my unoccupied hand. The other was clenched around my wine in either aggravation at my gift or as a way to anchor myself so I don't fall out of the chair in exhaustion, It's anyone's guess.

"I thought she was dead." Her hand tightened in mine. "I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about it. I was close to Bethany and Carver, but Lex is my twin. I felt as if I lost part of myself." She looks at me now. "I can't believe your here sister."

My eyes widen suddenly and Mar gives me a curious look.

"Where are Bethany and Carver? Mother?"

She takes her hand back slowly and looks away from me. My chest gets heavy and my exhaustion climaxes along with my anxiety. I don't think I can handle this.

Marian clears her throat and we look directly in each others eyes.

"Mother and Carver are fine. They're here. But Bethany..."She pauses and I swallow thickly. "Bethany didn't make it out of Fereldan."

Tears were in both of our eyes now, but we didn't let them fall. If I let them fall now, they won't stop until my exhaustion takes over and I pass out. I gathered up the shattered pieces of my heart, wrapped my pride around me like and emotional shield and spoke in a clipped and demanding town. One my sisters never heard by the look in her eyes.

"Take me to them."

Mars eyes are wide as she stands swiftly from the chair and grabs her staff that she had put by the door. I nodded to the other occupants of the room. Anders had pity in his eyes. I wanted to hit him. Merill had tears in hers. Isabella was looking at the table. Fenris was staring at my sister with longing. I wanted to hit him too. It was Varrics eyes that gave me pause though. THere was no pity. No sadness. Just understanding. I let my gratefulness show in my eyes and he nodded slightly.

I spun quickly around, the cloak I was wearing billowing out behind me. Marian leading the way and Rusco at my side, we moved silently out of The Hanged Man. Everyone moved out of our way and no one dared step out to confront us as we made our way to wherever Mother and Carver where. The Hawke twins were officially reunited and of one mind at the moment. My sister and I have always been a force to be reckoned with. Especially when the rest of our family was involved and our current mission was the most important one I had been on. To see my mother and little brother again. The ones I had convinced myself were dead.

The air is shifting. The balance of the world shifting. My sister can feel it for her steps become more confident, more commanding. I glide by her side graceful and prowling.

I hear Flemeths words in the wind. A mere whisper, but a reminder of her power, her knowledge, and my fate.

"The ground will shake where you walk."

I smirk.

 _Even a pebble can make waves._


End file.
